The present invention relates, in general, to messaging, and more specifically, to controlling presence awareness through bartering in a peer-to-peer messaging system.
Instant messaging (IM) is a collection of technologies that create the possibility of real-time text-based communication between two or more participants over the Internet or some form of internal network/intranet. IM allows effective and efficient communication, featuring immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply. In certain cases Instant Messaging involves additional features, which make it even more popular, i.e., to be able to see the other party by using web-cams, or to talk directly over the Internet. It is also possible to save a conversation for later reference. Instant messages are typically logged into a local message history, which closes the gap with the persistent nature of e-mail, and facilitates quick exchange of information, including URLs or document snippets (which can be unwieldy when communicated via telephone).
It is common for users of IM (or other collaborative media) to manage their presence awareness status to help manage their time. Presence awareness indicates a user's current communication status. This published state informs others that wish to contact the user of his/her availability and willingness to communicate. The most common use of presence today is to display an indicator icon on IM clients, typically from a choice of graphic symbols with an easy-to-convey meaning, and a list of corresponding text descriptions of each of the states. For example, users may indicate when they are in meetings, when they should not be disturbed, etc. Instant messaging programs may provide a few defaults that are common for everyone, and then some customizable options to add additional features or to change the message associated with an existing status. However, deviating from the standard status in a business setting is not as useful, as it might be confusing, or prohibit productive collaboration. A user does not want to overuse the existing status messages since they can be taken out of context and misconstrued. For example, one does not want to use “away” when really present and working hard on something but do not want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Additionally, one does not want to allow workers to always use a status such as “doing mission critical work, only bother me in emergencies” because it invites abuse, and to use it all the time is unwarranted.